Evil Babysitter/Get Dressed!
'''Evil Babysitter/Get Dressed! '''is an GoGang Junior episode created by Carkle. Plot Evil Babysitter The kids are all doing their own activites, when the nanny comes in, and tells them that she is going on a date that night, and has hired a babysitter. Everyone is displeased with her news. Phifedawg arives and soon causes problems for everyone. He takes away Igor's Games and TGB1 and James' TV Time. At dinner, he serves beans and turnips, which nobody eats. And makes them go to bed at 7:30. Igor, Sophie, Pingy and IA plot revenge. When the nanny arives home, she sees Phifedawg tied up. The nanny leaves and the episode ends. Get Dressed! TGB1 is eating Cocoa Puffs and watching a Thomas tape. When the tape ends, he rewinds it, removes it, and prepares to put in another, but the nanny comes in and tells him to get dressed. TGB1 refuses and continues watching his Thomas videos. After awhile, TGB1 has run out of videos to watch! So he goes play with his train table. The nanny still wants TGB1 to get dressed, even going as far as bribing him. Eventually, TGB1 does get dressed, but then critizes the nanny for not being dressed either. The episode ends. Cast Evil Babysitter *Igor *Sophie *Pingy *IA *TGB1 *James *Carkle *Peanut and Jelly (Cameo) *The Nanny *Phifedawg Get Dressed! *TGB1 *The Nanny *Sophie *IA (Deleted Scene) *Igor (Deleted Scene) Transcript Evil Babysitter (We see a panning shot of the kids doing activites. Igor is playing MegaMan on his GameBoy, Sophie is playing with Peanut and Jelly, Pingy and IA are playing Yu Gi Oh, and TGB1, James and Carkle are watching Thomas.) Igor: I'm gonna destroy you Yellow Devil! IA: My turn! I'll use polymerization to fuse avian and burstinatrix to form flame wingman! TGB1: Hey, i think i've seen this one before, Carkle. This part's funny! James: Keki! (The Nanny comes in.) The Nanny: Kids! (Nobody responds.) The Nanny: Kids! (Nobody resonds still.) The Nanny: KIDS! (Everyone turns to her with wide eyes.) The Nanny: OK kids, today i am going on a date with a hot-I mean handsome man! So you're getting a babysitter! TGB1: *gasps* HE'S GONNA SIT ON US!!?!?!? James: EGAGA! The Nanny: No no no, he's gonna take care of you, Mr. dawg, come in! (The Nanny opens the door, and a stoner wearing a hoodie enters the house, causing the kids to gasp.) Phifedawg: Wuzzup zimbabwe scrubz? TGB1: Who's that!? Igor: That's Phifedawg. The biggest, meanest, worst fifth grader the GoAnimate Elementary School's ever known! The Nanny: Bye kids! See you in about 2 Hours! (Phifedawg walks into the TV room, where the kids are.) Phifedawg: What good non-baby stuff do you have around here? Sophie: Hey! We're not babies! We're 7, 6, 5 and 4! (Phifedawg sees Igor's Game Boy and takes it.) Igor: Hey! Give that back! Phifedawg: Ooh! Mega Man! (places in pocket.) (Phifedawg sees the TV.) Phifedawg: What the Flash are you watching!? TGB1: Me and James' favorite show. James: Keki! Phifedawg: Lame! Let's watch something more mature! (changes to a violent action movie.) (TGB1 and James cry.) Pingy: Nanny says we can't watch that movie! Phifedawg: Well, Nanny isn't here right now, so I get to watch what I want! TGB1: I've known this guy for 25 seconds, and i am already gonna tie him to some- Sophie: Let's not go that far, Golden. (Cuts to the dinner table, James is playing with a wooden Thomas) James: Cho Cho! (chuckles) (Phifedawg takes the train away) (James cries) Phifedawg: Ok everyone, your Nanny said for me to order a pizza. Everyone except James, Peanut and Jelly: Mmm! Pizza! Phifedawg: But i didn't bring any money. Everyone except James, Peanut and Jelly: Ahh, man! Phifedawg: So instead I'm serving Beans and Turnips! Everyone except James, Peanut and Jelly: Aw Gross! Igor: But we always get pizza on Tuesdays! Sophie: Yea! Pingy: Can we order stuffed crust, Mr. Dawg? Phifedawg: You are gonna eat your vegetables, AND YOUR GONNA LIKE THEM!!!! (Begins force-feeding Carkle, who spits it back and it lands on Phifedawg. The other kids laugh) (Cuts to the bathtub, Phifedawg makes the water too hot for James, who refuses to get in) (Then, he makes the water too cold for Igor, who gets very cold, and sick) (Later, the kids are watching TV, when Phifedawg comes in) Phifedawg: Time for bed kids! IA: Now!? But it's only 7:30! (Scene cuts to the kids in their room, there are 3 bunk beds, and 3 cribs) Igor: "Ugh, this is so lame. Sleeping early." TGB1: "And we're also supposed to sleep at 9:30 PM!" Phifedawg, offscreen: "Shut up and sleep already!" Sophie: "We'll just stay up until Nanny comes home..." Igor: "You got it." (Phifedawg walks in) Phifedawg: There will be no staying up! Because i will be watching you! All Night Long! (10 minutes later, Philfedawg is asleep) Igor: "I hear snoring, so I guess Phifedawg is asleep." Sophie: "Now what?" TGB1: "Hey guys! Let's take revenge on him!" Sophie: "Good idea!" (Cuts to the front door, The Nanny walks in) (She looks into the TV room, the TV is on, and there's food on the coffee table. She looks into the dining room, it's a mess from dinner. She looks into the bathroom, the bathwater remains in the tub. Lastly, she looks into the bedroom, she is horrified when she does.) (The kids have stolen Phifedawg's wallet, and used it to order pizza. Phifedawg is tied up on a chair, with duct-tape over his mouth.) Carkle: What? (The nanny slowly closes the door, and then it shows her running back to her car.) (The End.) Get Dressed! (TGB1 is watching a Thomas Tape while eating his breakfast.) (Soon, he finishes the tape, rewinds it, and removes it.) (The Nanny walks in.) Nanny: TGB1? Why aren't you dressed? TGB1: "What are you talking about?" Nanny: "I said, why aren't you dressed?" TGB1: "I don't know..." Nanny: "Come on, it's time to get dressed." TGB1: "No." (He continues to watch his Thomas Tapes) (Awhile Later... TGB1 has ran out of Thomas tapes to watch.) TGB1: "Aww... no more tapes. So I guess I'll just play with my train table." (A time lapse shows with TGB1 (And Sophie at one point) playing with the train table.) (Later, the nanny comes in.) Nanny: "TGB1! It's time to get dressed!" TGB1: "I SAID NO!" Nanny: "I can... give you cookies! Or maybe..." TGB1: "Really?" Nanny: "Yes, yes I will." TGB1: "Alright! Time to get dressed!" (Later...) TGB1: "I'm fully dressed!" Nanny: "Proud of you." TGB1: "But you're not dressed either!" Nanny: "Oh, great." (The End.) *The episode Evil Babysitter shows in the USA, while Get Dressed! shows in the UK. Category:GoGang Junior Episode Category:Videos created by Carkle